


Sometimes You're the Sea

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Story Time Series Vol. 2 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1700s, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Antigua, Arranged Marriage, Beaches, Cecaelia Castiel, Cecaelias, Creature Castiel (Supernatural), Creature Fic, Curious Castiel (Supernatural), Governor John Winchester, John Winchester Tries, Kinda, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Mostly Fluff, No Homophobia, No Tentacle Sex, Non-Human Impala (Supernatural), POV Dean Winchester, Sailing, Some angst, Tentacles, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel (Supernatural), Ticklish Dean Winchester, Your author likes twists., set in the caribbean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: When a freak storm overtakes the Lebanon, and Dean is knocked overboard, he's considered lost at sea. That is, until Dean wakes up onshore, with the bluest eyes he had ever seen watching over him.In a matter of days, Dean's world is turned upside down. He's falling in love with the man who saved him. A stranger appears, demanding his hand in marriage.And Dean's pretty sure that bird just called him a Dumbass.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Nickel's Story Time Series Vol. 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885798
Comments: 28
Kudos: 164





	Sometimes You're the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ltleflrt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/gifts).



> I told you all I'd be back.
> 
> Here we are, with Volume Two of Storytimes. After being away for six weeks, I admit, I missed telling these stories live.
> 
> AND NOW HERE WE ARE!
> 
> This week's prompt, and the first one of the volume, comes from the amazing [Ltleflrt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt) who wanted a retelling of the Little Mermaid from the prince's point of view. Here's hoping I delivered. <3  
> ...  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

"I really don't like the look of those clouds."

Dean raised his eyebrow at his brother's declaration. "Sam, we've sailed in worse. We're not far from port, and all we have to do is report to Dad."

"Yeah, Dean, but storms don't move that fast." Sam pointed up at the sky, and Dean followed the gesture with his eyes. "That's coming up fast."

"Okay, I'll give you that, but I still say that doesn't look like something the Lebanon can't handle." Dean pushed up from the railing. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted up to the crow's nest. "Charlie! What's your call on the clouds?"

"I'm thinking we need to bust our asses back to port!" The fiery redhead shouted back

"Alright, you win, Sam." Dean crossed over to the bell and rang it loudly before yelling out to his crew. "BATTEN DOWN THE HATCHES! FULL SAILS! LET'S BEAT THIS STORM BACK TO PORT!" He took a step back to watch his crew before looking back over to Sam. "You got the wheel?"

Sam smirked as he nodded. "Going to go get in the way and pretend to help?"

"I know what I'm doing." Dean flipped his brother off before turning to hustle down the stairs. As he reached the main deck, Charlie finished climbing down from the Crow's Nest. "Dean, I'm not liking the look of that storm. I was figuring out the klicks, and I don't think we can outrun this."

"Hence the orders to prep the ship for a little rain. I swear, you and Sam fret worse than mother hens." Dean clapped her shoulder and walked over to help another sailor lash down their cannons. 

After about ten minutes, Dean noticed that the sky had grown darker, and the waves of the sea had built up significantly higher. What should have only been a quick trip from home - Antigua - to Barbuda and back, was turning into a nightmare. There had been no warning of a storm. 

A shout from the other side of the ship drew his attention, and Dean looked up. The rigging had failed, and the shroud was pulled loose from the boat. He looked at the sailor he was assisting, who nodded silently in response. Dean ran over to the other side and tried to grab the shroud. The wind was lashing it around, and more than once, the wind caused it to whip and hit Dean and the other sailors painfully. The level of difficulty wasn't helped by the sky ripping open and pouring rain down on crew.

In a last-ditch effort, Dean carefully watched the shroud, leaping and grabbing it. He had thought that his weight would be enough to pull it down. However, catching Dean by surprise, the rope continued to whip. It was all Dean could do to hold on. He tried to reach for several crew members, but before any of them could aid and assist him, another gust of wind and a massive wave combined, crashing Dean into the mizzenmast. The last thing he remembered before the world went dark was his brother and Charlie crying out louder than the storm could thunder.

…

It was too. Fucking. Bright. His eyes weren't even open, and all Dean could feel was the sun beating down on him, and the rays of light trying to destroy his vision. He forced his eyelids tighter together and sighed when a shadow hovered over his face. A soft melodic sound was humming nearby, and Dean smiled at the tranquility of the tune.

He relaxed slightly, until the feeling of something tickling his foot caused him to startle. Dean's eyes shot open, and he was greeted by a pair of eyes as blue as the sea looking back at him. He swallowed roughly. "Hello?"

The face of the man above him twisted in surprise. His eyes were wide, and Dean knew, without a doubt, that he could drown in those pools of blue and be happy about it.

"I said, hello." Dean tried again, hoping to get something from the man above him. When there was no response, Dean attempted to sit up. Blue-Eyes pushed him back down and shook his head fervently.

"I'm not allowed to sit up?"

Blue-Eyes hummed and looked away. 

Dean laid there quietly and realized that he could hear waves rolling onto the shore. The man above him must have been looking at the sea. As quick as he realized, Dean's memories rushed back to him, and he remembered being on the Lebanon. He remembered being trapped in the ropes of the shroud. "Did you save me?" The same ticklish feeling he felt before ran across the bottom of his foot, and Dean involuntarily giggled. "You can just say yes instead of tickling me."

Blue-Eyes tilted his head to the side before humming and nodding.

"You did save me!?" Dean tried to sit up again but found himself pinned down by Blue-Eyes. "Why can't I get up? Am I badly injured? Is there something I can't see?"

Blue-Eyes frowned before softly running his fingers down Dean's face. There was a look in his eyes that Dean couldn't quite decipher, but before he could try, the man dashed towards the sea.

Dean tried to sit up as quickly as possible but found himself needing to slam his eyes shut from the sudden dizziness that came from moving from a lying position to a sitting one. He opened his eyes and looked out towards the Sea. Blue-Eyes was already quite a distance from the coast, and Dean shook his head in disbelief. There was no way that Blue-Eyes got that far out to sea, that quickly, by only swimming. 

He pushed himself to his feet, careful to maintain his balance. He held his hand up, waving to the man who saved him. Blue-Eyes turned away and dove underwater. A flash of blue rose above the waves, and for a moment, Dean stood stupefied.

Gently pressing on his temples, trying to will his headache away, Dean looked around, trying to figure out what he had just experienced. Not finding a solution, he asked no one in particular, "How hard did I hit my head?" before starting his trek back home to the Governor's Manor.

…

Dean had limped the last few paces to the Governor's Manor, nearly collapsing until one of his father's guards - Benny - scooped in and offered his shoulder for support.

"Cher, what happened? Sam and Charlie came back with the rest of the crew and said you were thrown overboard. They've been plannin' a wake for you in there." Benny helped Dean into the house. "They said y'all were still a coupla klicks off from port. How the hell did you get home?"

"Benny, the last thing I remember was being whipped towards the mast. Next thing I know, I'm awake on the shore." Dean paused. "The was a guy there."

"Ooo, someone came and saved you like you were a damsel in distress?"

"Shut up, Benny. I don't know. He was mute. The guy nodded when I asked him, but I don't know if he understood me or not." Dean hobbled up the stairs, putting his weight on Benny. "It was so weird."

Benny pushed open the door and covered Dean's ears before yelling for Sam. He slid out from under Dean's arm, and Dean stumbled slightly before finding his balance again. Sam came moping around the corner, and before Dean could even say hello, he found himself wrapped up in his younger brother's arms. "Jesus, Dean. We thought you died." He pulled out of the hug and rested his hands on Dean's shoulders. "You hit the mast so hard, and..." Sam turned and looked over his shoulder, "DAD!"

"My head hurts, Sammy." Dean closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Noise should be kept at an appropriate level." He opened his eyes just in time to see his father turn the corner. "Hey, Dad."

Governor Winchester dropped all decorum and ran across the room, nearly knocking Sam over as he pulled his eldest son into his arms. "They told me that you died."

"The rumors of my death are greatly exaggerated?" Dean replied, hoping to get a laugh out of someone. As it fell flat, he continued. "I don't blame them for thinking that. Last thing I remember before passing out was thinking I was going to die."

Sam nodded at Benny and hooked his own shoulder under Dean's arm, causing Dean to let out an annoyed sigh. "Dean, you're barely standing, let me help you to your chair."

"Fine. Get me something to drink, too?"

Their father nodded at one of the maids before gesturing for Sam and Dean to go first. "Just take him to the parlor. I want to hear what he knows."

"Really, Dad?" Dean protested.

"Yes." He followed behind them then crossed to his chair upon entering the parlor. Sam carefully sat Dean down on the divan and took the seat next to him. John waited until the maid gave Dean his drink before questioning him. "I don't want to sound ungrateful, but how are you here?"

"Dad, I wish I could tell you." Dean shrugged. "I remember right before hitting the mast, and then I remember waking up on the beach on the other side of the island." He rubbed his forehead. "There was a guy there when I woke up."

"A guy?" John sat up straighter before leaning forward. "Did he save you?"

"I think so? He didn't or couldn't speak. I asked him if he saved me, and he nodded, but for all I know, he couldn't understand me." Dean perked up. "Wait. I remember hearing someone humming a song. That, and the light, and then something tickling my foot woke me up."

Sam stirred next to him, and Dean looked at his younger brother. "Humming?"

"Yeah, it was some kind of melody, I felt like I knew it, but I couldn't place it." Dean rested his head in his hands. "For all I know, I was rescued by a dolphin."

"A dolphin, and then some random man?" John snorted. "Don't be preposterous. You probably washed ashore, and the man found you."

"Dad, Charlie and I told you, we were at least two to three klicks away from port, and we saw Dean go under."

John held up his hand. "That's enough. I'm going to go send out another announcement that Dean is not actually dead." He stood up from his seat. "Take a few days to rest. Antigua needs the sons of the Governor to keep functioning."

Sam was practically vibrating next to his brother. Once their father left the room, Sam sprung up from his seat and went up to the bookcase, perusing the shelves before pulling out what he was looking for. "So get this..." He sat in their father's chair and started turning through the pages. "I found this book the other day, and it talks about the creatures that sailors have been reporting in the area for centuries."

"So what's that got to do with right now?" Dean pressed the cup to his forehead before setting it down on the table. He kicked his feet up and over the arm of the divan and laid back, stretching out slightly.

"Well, you said there was humming, and there was a guy… Hm, that goes against this a little bit, but we can still work with it. Did the guy stay around?" Sam looked up briefly from the book.

"No, Sam. I didn't want to tell Dad, but he kept me pinned down when I tried to get up. When he finally let me go, I sat up so damn fast that the world was spinning. I looked for him, but he was already a good way offshore." Dean sighed. "There's no way a guy could have done that. I had to be imagining things."

"No, Dean!" Sam picked the book up and turned it towards Dean. Dean squinted, trying to see what the picture was. "You _were_ rescued. I think it was a siren. Or maybe a mermaid. Merman? It was a man, right?"

"Yeah, it was a guy."

"Was he attractive?" Sam pulled the book back into his lap and continued flipping through it.

Dean sputtered. "I mean. Yes? From what I could see? I really only paid attention to his eyes. They were just so... blue." Dean threw his arm over his face. "Why the hell am I telling you this?"

"Cause you want to know who he is. I want to know what he is." Sam shot back, earning himself a middle finger from Dean. "Dean, I'm serious. You may have had an interaction with a sea creature that's only ever been a myth."

"Do you even know what you're implying?" Dean cursed under his breath and sat back up slowly. "Some creature deemed me worthy of being saved?" Dean shook his head and pushed himself up to standing. "What have I ever done to deserve that?"

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam set the book down on the table and started to stand up until Dean stopped him.

"I need air." Dean exited the parlor, cursing his exhaustion, and walked through the house. He stepped out the back door and made his way down to the shore. Dean smiled briefly as he saw that the Lebanon was docked, and the crew was going about doing their business. News would get to them soon enough that he survived, and he just wanted to be alone for as long as he could.

Dean kept walking, making his way to a small outcrop of rocks that had always brought a feeling of comfort to him. According to his father, it had once been his mother's favorite spot, so he figured that fact might have had something to do with it. Dean made his way down to the end, sat down, dangled his feet into the water, and took a mental note to get a new pair of boots.

As the sun began to set, a chill went down Dean's spine. He glanced out over the water and maybe - just maybe - gave himself permission that he could have a little hope that Sam's theory might be right.

…

A few days later, after the fanfare of his survival started to slow, Dean made his way down to the shore again. By his side was his beloved dog Impala, barking at the waves and chasing the sea birds.

Watching his dog brought a smile to Dean's face, but it was getting to the point that even Dean could admit he was finding himself in a funk. The night before, Dean had snuck the book Sam had shown him out of the parlor and stayed up most of the night reading it. He was longing for the man who had saved him, and it made no sense.

As they walked along the shore, Impala stopped and perked up before making a mad dash to a small cove. "Impala! Stop! Heel! Dammit." Dean took off after him.

Rounding the corner behind Impala, Dean skidded to a stop as he found Impala barking at a large heron standing atop a rock with its wings spread. The bird was croaking, swiping its talons at Impala, as though it was protecting something.

"Impala! Heel!" Dean shouted. Both dog and bird stopped to stare at Dean, and Impala happily bounded back to his owner. The bird appeared to be observing him and moved to stay between Dean and whatever it was protecting. Dean held his hands up, hoping that it would convey that he was harmless, and cautiously walked towards the rock. "Whatcha hiding there?"

The bird croaked again, lifting its leg into the kicking position, and Dean stopped moving.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He pointed at Impala. "I stopped him, remember?" Dean stopped. "I'm talking to a fucking bird."

The bird started to fluff it's wings out further, and for a moment, Dean couldn't help but wonder if it did understand him. Just as the bird appeared to be preparing to attack, it looked back and squawked, letting its wings down. Out from behind it, the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen appeared.

"It's you." Dean took another step forward. The heron was still watching him, and Dean emphasized that his hands were still up, and he was still harmless. "I'd recognize your eyes anywhere." Dean closed the distance between where he had been standing and the rock, not caring if the damn bird kicked him. "You're the one who found me on the beach."

The man pushed back a little bit and appeared to falter as he grasped for a place to hold.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting you." Dean took a moment to take Blue-Eyes’ appearance in. He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of ratty blue pants. His skin was sun-kissed, a golden tan from being in the sun for the perfect amount of time. His dark brown hair fell messily in his face, but under the unruly locks, those sea-blue eyes bored into Dean's soul. He offered his hand. "I'm Dean."

Blue-Eyes took a moment and carefully regarded his hand before taking it. Dean gently pulled, careful not to push the man too far. Blue-Eyes shook his head and nodded at Impala, who was happily sitting at the entrance to the cove, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

"Are you scared of Impala?" Dean asked.

The man looked at the bird before turning back to Dean and nodding.

"I promise that he won't hurt you. He was just excited to meet you." Dean waited for a response, and upon not getting one, he turned back to his dog. "Impala. Home."

Impala whimpered, but turned and started jogging back up the shoreline. 

"He's just a curious pup. You're new and exciting." Dean smiled softly, already knowing he was lost on the man in front of him. The depression, the feeling of longing. They alleviated the moment he saw the man in front of him again. Snapping himself out of his staring, Dean thought to continue their admittedly one-sided conversation. "Do I get your name?"

Blue-Eyes frowned, and Dean instantly hated that he caused that look. The man shook his head and pointed to his throat and then his mouth.

"You can't speak?" Dean asked.

The man shook his head, confirming he couldn't.

"Well, we still need to get you out of the open. I can bring you back to my home. Get you some better clothes and some food." Dean pulled on Blue-Eyes' hand again and smiled when he slid off the rock. "I promise I don't bite."

The head-tilt that came in response confirmed that Dean was looking at the man who had saved him. It was just like the expression when he woke up on the beach.

"It's a saying. It means I won't hurt you."

Blue-Eyes shrugged as Dean started walking towards the exit of the cove. He stumbled slightly, and Dean turned and caught him before he fell. An apologetic smile spread on his face before Blue-Eyes hung his head.

"Hey, it's okay. Let's get you out of here." A rush of wings behind them startled Dean briefly. "And away from the local wildlife."

…

"It's bad enough your brother has his flirtations with whimsy, Dean! Now you're telling me you found the mystery man that saved you three clicks away from port?" John paced back and forth in his study. "And then there's the fact that he can't even talk! How can you two corroborate that he's the man that saved you?"

Dean huffed out in frustration. "Remember when you told me that you could recognize Mom's eyes anywhere? She could be deep in a crowd, and you'd be able to find her based on her eyes alone?"

"Don't bring her into this, Dean. I'm serious. This is not some fairytale, and you're not some damn Cinderella waiting to be saved."

"Well that's a given, you don't make me clean the ashes out of the fireplaces." Dean sassed, despite knowing he was going to hear it from his father. "I'm just saying, the one thing I remember about the person who saved me is his eyes. And that's him!" Dean pointed back at the door.

John stopped and stared in disbelief. "You're joking, right? You've just met the man, and you're in love with him."

"I don't know what you want to call it, Dad. But that's the guy we owe my life to." Dean pinched the bridge of his nose again, headaches coming more frequently ever since the incident in the storm. "What are you going to do? Throw him out? He was shivering in the cove, wearing nothing but a pair of sea-soaked slacks. Are we not the Winchesters anymore?"

"That's low, son. I may be a realist, but I'm not as cruel as you paint me out to be." John leaned forward on his desk. "He can stay. We find a way to communicate with him, and we find out what happened."

"That's all I ask." Dean started to turn to exit the study when John spoke up again.

"I just don't want you hurt." He shook his head. "He's your charge, Dean. Anything he does, it's on you."

Dean nodded before turning back to the door. He walked out to find a smirking Sam in the hallway. "I hear you found him. Can I meet him?"

"He's with Jessica, she's putting him in some of our older clothes, and making sure they fit him." Dean stared at his brother suspiciously when it clicked. "No. You don't get to ask him what kind of creature he is."

"But Dean. We know he can't be human. And from what the staff is saying, he walks like a newborn calf." Sam looked at Dean and pouted, making a face that would give Impala a run for the money.

"No, and that's final." Dean pushed past Sam and walked towards the servant quarters. "You ask me again, and I'm gonna tell Dad about you and Jess."

Sam started to stutter. "No. Nononononono. I hear you. Clear as the water."

"Thank you. It's bad enough that I practically dragged him here, but we don't need to accuse him of not being human." Dean stopped and looked back over his shoulder. "You coming along?"

"But you just said..."

"I said, don't ask him. You don't ask him, we're fine." Dean started walking again. "Let's go."

…

"Please, just slide them on. They're to protect your feet."

"What's wrong, Jess?" Dean asked as he and Sam entered the tailoring room.

"He won't put on the boots. They should fit just fine, but it's almost like he's scared of them." Jessica sat back on her heels. "I was able to find things to fit him with few adjustments, but he's drawing the line at these."

Dean looked at Blue-Eyes and felt his breath catch in his throat. He was in a pair of Sam's old slacks that were hemmed up, but he was wearing one of Dean's old shirts. Dean licked his lips and quickly looked away before Sam or Jess caught him staring. "Don't worry about them right now, Jess. We're in the manor. Who cares if he's running around without boots? Charlie, Sam, and I do that half the time anyway."

Blue-Eyes looked down at Dean's feet and tilted his head before looking back at the boots in Jess' hands. He frowned at Dean and shook his head.

"No boots, I get it." Dean let out a slow breath. "So you met Jess, this is Sam. He's my brother."

Sam waved at Blue-Eyes, and Blue-Eyes mimicked the motion. "Hi there. Thank you for saving Dean."

A bright red flush spread over the man's cheeks, and Dean couldn't help but softly smile. "Hey, I think Jess is done with you for now. Want to come and get something to eat?" Blue-Eyes looked up and nodded slowly. "Awesome." Dean offered his hand and felt his own blush build as Blue-Eyes took his hand.

"Sam, will you stay and help me go through a few more items?" Jess wrapped her arms around Sam's as he turned to follow Dean. If he could have, Dean would have kissed her. "Our guest will be staying around for a while. We’ll get a chance to know him."

"But... Dean... I..." Sam pouted again and nodded in defeat. "You're right."

"Come on," Dean tugged gently on Blue-Eyes' hand. "Let's get out of here before Sam changes his mind." They exited the room together, and Dean led him towards the kitchen. "I don't know how to interpret an answer from you." They entered the kitchen, and Dean sat him down in a stool. "So, I don't know what you want to eat."

Blue-Eyes shrugged before smiling and picking a fork off of the table. He started to comb it through his hair.

"What are you doing?" Dean crossed his arms over his chest, a curious smile broadening on his face. "You know we eat with those, right?"

Blue-Eyes shook his head and frowned, setting the fork back down on the table.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Forks and combs look alike, right? I'll make sure you get one to tame this..." Dean ran his fingers through Blue-Eyes' hair and ruffled it, instantly loving the feeling. His cheek flushed even hotter if possible, and he pulled his hand back to himself. "Sorry about that." Dean turned and grabbed a plate before opening the ice chest. He pulled out a variety of fruits and cheeses, arranging them neatly. After checking that he got a little bit of everything, he put the plate in front of blue eyes. "You can eat those with your fingers." He sat on the stool next to Blue-Eyes.

The man carefully picked up a piece of cheese and sniffed it, his nose scrunching at the smell. 

"Man, that's cheese. Everyone loves cheese." Dean picked up a piece and popped it into his mouth. "Dad makes sure we get fresh cheese every other day. Sam eats it like it's going out of fashion."

Blue-Eyes slowly placed it into his mouth before chewing. He smiled and went to grab another piece when Dean stopped him.

"Hey, I'm glad you like it. You can have more, but don't you want to try something else?" Dean picked up a strawberry. "These are my favorite." He offered it to Blue-Eyes, who, instead of taking it by hand, ate it directly from Dean's fingers. Dean's brain broke as he tried to process what had just happened.

A happy little hum snapped Dean back to attention. Blue-Eyes was reaching for another strawberry but stopped when Dean looked at him.

"No, it's okay." Dean cleared his throat. "Those are really good, huh?" When Blue-Eyes nodded again, Dean remembered that he didn't know his name. "So, I need to figure out how to understand you." The man looked at him and tilted his head. "I mean, you understand me. You just don't know how to talk back."

Blue-Eyes glared at him, and Dean shrunk back.

"Okay, that was probably a poor choice of words. You can't talk back. I'm sorry."

Blue-Eyes nodded.

"Do you know how to write?" Dean inquired.

Blue-Eyes appeared to get excited but then suddenly frowned. He shook his head.

"You can't write in English, can you?" The man shook his head, and Dean nodded. "Okay, maybe I can at least guess at your name? I feel weird not being able to say your name." Blue-Eyes shrugged and reached for another morsel off the plate. "James? You look like a Jim."

Blue-Eyes shook his head.

"Emmanuel?"

Another head shake.

"Misha?"

Blue-Eyes looked at Dean like he was crazy and shook his head in the negative.

"I need something here..." Dean started to run his hand down his face when he heard a whisper. "What?" He looked around the room.

The whisper was a little louder, and Dean stood up from the stool, walking in the direction of the voice. "...iel."

"What the hell?" Dean crossed over to the window and looked out, startling in surprise when he saw the heron that had protected Cas. At least he thought it was the same bird.

"His name is Castiel." A pause. "Dumbass."

Dean turned about, looking for the source of the voice. "Now, I know someone didn't just call me a dumbass." He pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping to keep the building headache at bay. "Did someone say Castiel?" Blue-Eyes stood up suddenly and nodded. "Wait, your name is Castiel?"

Castiel nodded fervently and walked closer to Dean. He had a look of surprise on his face, that suddenly turned to a scowl when the window came into his view. Dean turned around, and the heron that had been there previously was gone.

"What the hell even is my life?" Dean dragged his hand down his mouth. He turned back to Castiel, finding him smiling again. "Hiya, Cas."

Castiel tilted his head to the side.

"Cas, it's like a nickname. Sam's full name is Samuel, but most people call him Sam. Jess is Jessica, but we call her Jess." Dean shrugged. "I'm just Dean, though. Can't get much shorter than that."

Cas nodded and took Dean's hand leading him back to the table. He sat back down on his stool and waited until Dean sat next to him.

"Want to try some more, Cas?"

Cas picked up a grape and offered it to Dean.

"Cas, that's a grape. I know I like them, but why don't you try it?"

Cas pouted but put the grape in his mouth, smiling as it exploded in his mouth. 

Dean couldn't help but grin at Cas' reactions. The excitement and joy were contagious, and if there were any negative feelings left, Cas had single-handedly banished them.

Once Cas had tried a little bit of everything, he reached for another strawberry. He bit into it, and the juice reddened his lips. Cas giggled and started to wipe it away when Dean found himself grabbing Cas' hand and leaning in. He looked at Cas' lips before looking Cas in the eye again. The surprise in Cas' eyes reminded Dean of what he was doing.

"Cas, I'm sorry." Dean pushed himself off of the stool and away from the table. He practically ran out the door leading to the beach, not stopping until he got to the shore. He slumped down, falling back into the sand, and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"What am I doing?" Dean looked up to the sky. "What have I done?"

Impala came running down from the house, barking loudly. Dean turned to look and saw Sam standing at the door. He hung his head and turned back to the ocean, petting and cuddling with his dog. Dean couldn't face Cas, not now.

Life, it seemed, didn't give him a choice.

Despite Impala curled up next to Dean, Cas walked up to Dean's other side, causing him to jump. "Jesus, Cas. How the hell are you so quiet?"

Cas shrugged and sat next to Dean on the sand. In the fading light, Cas looked almost ethereal. He stared out at the ocean, appearing to be content just sitting next to Dean.

"Cas, I'm sorry," Dean spoke quietly, only for the man next to him to hear. He continued to pet Impala, grounding himself. "I don't know what's going on here. Ever since you saved me..." Dean shook his head. "I don't even know what you want, and here I am assuming."

Cas frowned before scooting closer to Dean. He rested his head on Dean's shoulder, causing Dean to tense up.

"You sure you want to do that, Cas?"

Cas nodded, allowing Dean to relax. Cas dug his toes into the sand, laughing as he squished it between his toes.

"What is it with you and your toes?" Dean kicked off his boots and pulled off his socks before copying Cas. "Thanks, Cas." Dean rested his head on top of Cas', content on watching the sunset below the horizon.

…

Over the next few days, Dean and Cas spent all their time together. They explored St. John, and Dean was more than happy to continue introducing Cas to new things. Even if Cas insisted on not wearing boots.

Sam kept his promise not to ask any probing questions about Cas' origins, and Jess made a point to get more clothes for Cas. Cas reveled in the new clothing, and often layered it, not caring how it clashed.

Even Governor Winchester appeared to grow fond of Cas. At supper each night, John made a point of asking questions to Cas, making sure that he could answer with a yes or no. The fact that his father was attempting to get to know Cas made Dean's heart swell with pride.

But nothing had ever gone right in Dean's life. At least, not in his opinion. So why would Cas rescuing him be any different?

…

Dean and Cas sat side-by-side on the outcrop of rocks that Dean considered his special place. Impala laid behind them peacefully. Cas was having fun splashing his toes in the water and kicking it at Dean. As for Dean? Dean was just content that he could spend the day with Cas, overlooking the Caribbean.

After a large splash, Dean laid back on the rocks and looked up at the sky, watching the clouds. He thought nothing of Cas continuing to splash until Cas dragged a toe along the underside of his foot. He sprung back to a sitting position. "Jesus, Cas! That tickles!"

Cas smiled, bright and gummy, as he repeated the action.

"Cas, seriously?" Dean pulled his feet out of the water and pressed them against the rock.

Cas was undeterred. He wiggled a finger under Dean's foot, which caused Dean to laugh just as much as the actual tickles. Giving Dean a break, Cas lifted his own foot out of the water and attempted to stroke it. He looked at and frowned before reaching over and tickling Dean's foot again.

"What's wrong, Cas?" Dean asked as he tried to catch his breath from laughing.

Cas repeated the action, dragging his foot along the underside of his foot, and frowning.

"Cas, you can't tickle yourself." Dean shook his head and leaned over to Cas. He copied Cas, slowly dragging his finger along Cas' foot. Cas jerked back at the touch and laughed. "Cas, have you never been tickled?"

Cas blushed and shook his head before looking down at his foot. He grabbed Dean's hand and had Dean repeat the movement, jerking and laughing.

"Hey Cas," Dean paused, waiting until Cas looked at him. "You know, other places can be ticklish."

Cas' eyes widened, and he pointed at Dean.

"I can't tell you all my weaknesses, Cas." Dean traced his fingers down Cas' cheek, causing Cas to close his eyes and hum contently. He started to move his hand down but stopped. "Cas, I know you trust me, and I think you want to experience this, but I need you to promise that you will stop me if you're uncomfortable." Cas tilted his head, a movement that Dean had come to confirm was confusion. "I don't want to upset you. I want you to be happy, okay?"

Cas nodded and delicately wrapped his fingers around Dean's wrist. He moved Dean's hand back to the top of his cheek and smiled as Dean ran his fingers down his cheek again.

Dean continued this time, moving his hand down Cas' neck, along his shoulder, and then down his arm. Cas shivered slightly, his eyes closed and his smile wide. Dean ran his fingers back up Cas' arm, and Cas whimpered. He started to pull away when Cas grabbed his wrist and shook his head. Dean swallowed and nodded, running his fingers along Cas' shoulder, his collar bone, before bringing both hands down Cas' chest.

Cas' eyes opened wide, and he looked at Dean with awe and admiration.

"Want me to keep going, Cas?" Dean found himself breathless as he got to admire and dote on the gorgeous man in front of him.

Cas nodded as he leaned back on his hands. He smiled lazily and closed his eyes.

Dean let out his breath and continued moving his hands down, his fingers drawing little circles against Cas' skin. Dean ran his fingers along Cas' hipbones and was startled as Cas moaned and grabbed his wrist. "I'm sorry, Cas, did I..."

Cas shook his head rapidly and moved Dean's hand to his waist.

"Want me to try here, Cas?" Dean asked, his voice barely louder than the waves lapping against the rocks. He licked his lips and silently prayed that Cas wouldn't stop him.

Cas nodded before resting his hand against Dean's neck.

"Stop me if it's not what you want. Please." Cas shot Dean a look. "Okay, I hear you, Cas. Loud and clear."

Cas smiled again and pulled Dean closer to him, resting their foreheads together.

Dean smiled and started massaging and gripping Cas' waist. He pulled himself and Cas even closer and was rewarded with another moan from Cas. "The sounds you're making Cas, the things they're doing to me." He tilted his chin up, hoping to taste Cas' lips when Cas suddenly pulled back. Cas was looking around rapidly. "Cas? What's wrong?"

Cas pressed a finger against Dean's lips and pointed at his ears. Dean closed his mouth, looking over at Impala, who was scenting the air frantically. Dean started to open his mouth to ask a question when he heard it. Someone was whistling a tune. And it wasn't just any song. It was the one that woke him up on the beach after the storm.

"Cas?" Dean tried to get Cas to look at him, but Cas was frantic, looking around for the song’s source when he froze. Dean glanced in the same direction. Cas pressed back against Dean, and Impala started to growl. A man was walking along the shoreline. "Cas, what's wrong?" Dean lunged to grab Impala's collar as the dog appeared ready to pounce on the intruder. He shouted down the shoreline. "I'm sorry, this is private property."

The stranger didn't stop, and Cas climbed behind Dean and Impala. Impala was getting harder to hold, and it was taking all of Dean's strength. "Sir!" Dean called out again. "You're not welcome here."

The man ignored Dean's request and stopped within conversation distance. "Hello, Dean. Forgive my intrusion, but I need to speak with your father."

"So you take the front fucking door and make an appointment like a regular person." Dean debated letting go of Impala's collar. "You have no business being on this part of the property."

"Forgive me, Dean. We seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot." The man looked at Cas, and for the first time, Dean noticed the icy blue eyes and dark brown hair. He looked at Dean again. "My name is Michael. And I rescued you after you fell off the Lebanon."

…

Cas was curled up on the divan in the parlor as Dean paced back and forth. Impala was lying at the door, and Sam was sitting in their father's chair. "Dean, sit down and comfort Cas. Please."

Dean glared at Sam before sitting next to Cas. "Cas, do you know who he is?"

Cas nodded before hiding his face in his knees.

"Cas, you know I don't believe him, right? I know it was you." Dean took Cas' hand in his. "You rescued me. And I don't mean just by pulling me ashore. You–" Dean was interrupted by Jess fussing at Impala to move. "Jess, you know Impala won't move unless I tell him to. He's my baby."

"Yeah, well, your father wants you." She held her hand up to stop Sam. "Just you."

"The hell?" Dean combed his fingers through Cas' hair. "I'll be right back, Cas. Okay? This is all just going to be a bad day, and we can go back to normal."

Cas looked up, tears threatening to fall.

Dean didn't want to leave him, but he also knew that Jess could get in trouble if he didn't answer his father's summons. "I'll come back." Dean turned to follow Jess, stopping briefly to have Impala go to Cas. Once they were out of earshot of the parlor, Dean looked at Jess. "What do you know?"

"You don't want to hear it from me, Dean." Jess hung her head. "For what it's worth. I'd much rather see you and Cas together."

They stopped in front of his father's study. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You won't have to wait long to find out." Jess frowned and opened the door. "Dean is here, Governor."

"Son, come in, sit down." John pointed to one of the chairs across from his desk. Michael occupied the other chair.

"I'll stand."

John started to protest when Michael spoke up. "It's alright, Governor Winchester. Dean's probably just confused." Michael stared at Dean, and Dean felt a shiver run down his spine. Michael looked surprised but then turned back to John. "Do you want to tell him, Sir?"

"Tell me what?" Dean raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Michael's story checks out. He's the one who saved you." John beamed at the other man. "I will pardon your crimes of smuggling for the safe return of my son."

"And the other part?" Michael looked back at Dean.

"As part of his reward, a boon was granted. Michael has requested your hand in marriage, and I've agreed." John looked at Dean, a strange smile upon his face.

Dean shook his head. "No."

"Dean, he requested your hand as a reward–"

"AND I DIDN'T REALIZE WE LIVED IN THE 1600s!" Dean shouted. He squeezed his nasal bridge, taking a deep breath to try and fight off another headache. "Dad, what's wrong with you? Yesterday you were approving of me pursuing a relationship with Cas, and today you're going to throw that out the window?"

"My apologies, Dean, but I did save you," Michael spoke up.

"The hell you did."

"Look in my eyes and tell me that I didn't save you." Michael cooed.

Dean got in Michael's face. "You. Didn't. Save. Me." The strange shiver ran down his spine again, and Michael appeared to be getting frustrated. Dean stood back up. "I refuse. I wasn't consulted."

"I already promised, Dean." John sighed. "Why don't you take the rest of the evening to get to know your fiancé?"

"That would be wise, Dean, we are getting married in two days." Michael's frown quickly broadened into a smile.

"Dad, this isn't what Mom would want. I don't know what's happened in the past couple of hours..." Dean shook his head and looked at Michael. "I may be forced to go through with a ceremony, but I won't say I do. I won't say yes." Dean stormed out of the study and back to the parlor. Sam and Jess jumped to their feet, and Cas looked in awe at Dean. Dean smiled at Cas before looking at Jess. "Did you tell them?"

"I did." Jess nodded.

"Good. Stay the hell away from him. Both of you." Dean pointed between Sam and Jess. "Cas, you don't leave my side. I don't trust him to not come after you." He whistled, and Impala stood up, padding from paw to paw in front of Dean. "You're going to help me keep Cas safe, okay?" Impala barked, although Dean highly doubted that his dog understood him. "Alright. We have two days to figure out how to prevent a wedding."

…

Sam and Dean both took turns trying to get John to stop the wedding. Jess used her pull over the rest of the servants to make Michael's stay miserable and chase him away. Impala almost bit Michael on several occasions, and Dean was only slightly sad that his dog didn't take a chunk out of the asshole.

At his wit's end, the night before his unwanted wedding, Dean snuck into Cas' room, trying to convince Cas to run away together. He could have one of the smaller ships ready to go, and he knew he could get a last-minute crew in under an hour. The only response Dean had received from Cas was a head shake and heartbreak.

…

"Good morning, beloved." Michael's sing-song voice made Dean want to stab his eardrums. "Are you ready for today?"

"What part of 'I'll never say yes,' don't you understand?" Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

Michael smirked. "You know, I can't figure you out. But that doesn't matter. I'll have what I want in a matter of hours. I'll be in power up here and out there."

"What power up here? And out there? What kind of hash are you sticking in your pipe?"

"I would go check on your beloved Castiel." Michael reached forward to cup Dean's face, but Dean slapped his hand away. "Spend what time you can with him. You'll miss him when he's gone."

Dean didn't hesitate and ran to Cas' room. The room was empty, the bed done up neatly. The only thing out of place was a conch shell that they had found one of the days they spent together on the beach. Dean walked over to the table and picked it up. He held it close before setting it back down and running out of the house and out to the beach. Dean stopped, out of breath, as he came to the outcrop. Just as he had hoped, Cas was sitting down at the end, his feet dangling in the water. "Cas?"

Cas looked up and over his shoulder before looking back out to the sea.

"Cas!" Dean walked out onto rocks. He fell to his knees, slightly wincing, and wrapped his arms around Cas' shoulders. "I couldn't find you, and Michael was all dark saying to make sure I spend time with you because I'm going to miss you. He wants to hurt you, and I don't know why."

Cas took a deep breath as he wrapped his hand around Dean's wrist. He pulled out of Dean's embrace and turned to face Dean. He pointed at himself.

"You?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded and pointed out to the sea before pointing at himself again.

"You're from the sea? Cas, I already knew that. I know you're not human, or you weren't. I don't know what you are, but I don't care." When Cas tried to look away, Dean hooked his finger under his chin and kept Cas' face on him. "Please, Cas. I know you believe me."

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and hugged Dean tightly.

Dean resumed his embrace and felt Cas start to sob in his arms. "Cas, we'll figure this out. I'm not going to marry him."

Cas pulled back and shook his head. He pointed at his legs, at the sun, then at the sea before pushing himself up and out of Dean's arms.

"I don't understand, Cas. I want to, but I don't." Dean stood up and started following after Cas, who was walking back towards the shore. "Cas! Wait up!"

Cas stopped and cried out, the loudest sound Dean had heard ever from him. Cas clenched his fist and rested it against his forehead in frustration.

"Cas?" Dean stepped closer, stopping when Cas held his hand up.

Cas placed his palm flat against his chest before pointing at Dean.

"If that means what I think it means, Cas..." Dean copied the motion, placing his hand over his heart then pointing at Cas. "I don't understand why we appear to be giving up."

"DEAN!" 

"Shit." Dean dragged his hand down his face. "Cas, it's not too late to run away. Charlie has one of the schooners ready to go."

"DEAN!"

"Cas, please." Dean took a step closer to Cas. Cas shook his head and finished the walk back to shore.

"DEAN MICHAEL WINCHESTER!"

Dean cursed under his breath and headed to his father, hoping to talk some sense into him.

…

"This is supposed to be a happy day, Dean. You're going to marry the guy who rescued you." John brushed some stray sand off of Dean's outfit. "I know it's sudden, but he risked his life to save you."

Dean shook his head. "Dad, please listen to me. Michael didn't save me. Cas did."

"Cas can't confirm it. Michael gave implicit details. He rescued you." John clasped Dean on the shoulder. "Your mother would be smiling right now."

"She'd be tearing you a new one, Dad!" Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, the throbbing of a headache building. "I'm not saying yes."

"Wait until you're standing up there across from him and looking in his eyes. You'll see." John turned Dean around and gently pushed him out of the house.

Dean scoured the crowd. He wasn't surprised by the small numbers, as it was short notice, but Dean was entirely disappointed that he couldn't find Cas. Not that he expected to see him there. Dean wouldn't be there if their places were traded.

The fanfare started playing, and John began to make Dean walk down the aisle. "Dad, please," Dean pleaded one last time. "This isn't what's supposed to happen. Remember, I told you, I looked in Cas' eyes. I would know them anywhere. Just like you would know mom's." The sound of a heron croaking caused Dean to look around. He couldn't see the bird, but he knew that the bird was connected to Cas somehow. "Dad, remember the story you told me and Sammy as kids? The one about know the love of your life by their eyes? How you and mom found each other?" John's head tilted towards Dean. "I don't see that when I look in Michael's eyes. I don't feel like the rug has been pulled out from under me. I feel cold, and it hurts." John stopped. "Dad, I feel that when I look in Cas' eyes. I can look in Cas' eyes a million times, and each time, it’ll be like the first time."

John shook his head. "Where is Cas?"

"I don't know, Dad. But Michael wants to hurt him. Don't ask me how I know, but you can't force me to marry him."

"I would never force you..." John grabbed his head. "What the hell?"

"Dad?" Dean rested his hand on his father's shoulder. "Dad, what's wrong?"

John stood up straight and looked around. "What's going on?"

The sound of the heron croaking sounded again. Unlike before, it made its presence known, swooping down and attacking Michael.

"Who the hell is that?" John stood in shock as the bird continued to claw and peck at Michael.

Cas ran down the aisle from behind Dean and John, pushing past them. Dean started to take off after him when his father grabbed him and stopped him. "Dean?"

"I don't know Dad, but I can't let Michael hurt Cas."

"I can't let that bird kill that man!" John exclaimed.

Another heron cry and a necklace Dean hadn't noticed before was ripped from Michael's neck by the bird's talons. The bird dropped the chain into Cas' hands, and Cas promptly smashed it. The bird came tumbling down to the ground, and Cas collapsed into a heap.

Michael stood up and clapped, "Well done, Castiel. I didn't think you'd figure it out."

"Go to hell, Michael." Cas coughed out, a look of surprise on his face. He pushed himself up to a sitting position, and a gasp echoed through the crowd.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't make sure that you had no way to win, Castiel?" Michael laughed and turned to look at Dean. "Ever wonder what your boyfriend really is, Dean?"

"It doesn't matter to me." Dean started to walk down the aisle when he found himself frozen in place. "Can I catch one freakin' break?"

"No, Dean, you can't. You see, Castiel did rescue you. He's an outcast of sorts. Something's wrong with him, and he never fit in with the rest of us. He cared too much about the world up here. Yet, our father still cherished him most of all." Michael spat at the ground. "Oh, yeah, since you couldn't figure out why my presence upset him so much, I'm his older brother. The one our father skipped over to name Castiel heir."

"I turned him down, Michael." Cas was glaring daggers at Michael. His persona, his presence had done a complete change, and Dean stared in awe.

"And you're still his favorite!" Michael laughed, and Dean felt his blood run cold. "Imagine my surprise when you came to me, asking for help to find your human. You were so willing to do anything. You gave up your ability to speak. You gave up your courage. I asked for everything that you would need to survive on land, pretending that I needed it for the spell." Michael pointed at himself. "Clearly, that wasn't the case."

Dean attempted to walk toward the brothers, cursing when he still couldn't move. "What do you want, Michael?"

"I just want Castiel to suffer." Michael walked over to Cas and pulled out a knife. "And you still will." He squatted down to be at the same level as Cas. "You get to watch your beloved die, Castiel."

"No!" Cas grabbed at Michael, but only catching air. "Stop!"

Michael sauntered up the aisle. "You know, Dean, I figured it out. I got your dad here under my spell fast enough. If I had been able to get anywhere near Sam and Jess, I could have had them." He pointed the knife at Dean. "But you? You wouldn't succumb. You looked me dead in the eye, and I still couldn't bewitch you." Michael scoffed. "You two truly do love each other, don't you? You fell in love with my brother with no voice, no courage. Stripped of everything he is." Michael stopped in front of Dean. "I wanted to watch him waste away, pining for you. Watch him turn into the seafoam. Guess I'll get that after all." Michael pulled the knife back. "Goodbye, Dean."

"Like hell!" A female's voice from behind Michael caused him to pause. He started to turn, when a hand reached around him, turning the knife and plunging it into his chest. "No one messes with my family." The knife twisted, and Michael coughed up blood before falling to the ground.

"Mary?" John sobbed out as he stared into the woman’s eyes. "But... how? You were lost at sea."

"I made a deal with the devil." Mary kicked the body at her feet. She looked up and smiled at her husband. "I've missed you so much, John."

"You were the heron?" Dean looked down the aisle at Cas. "Look, I need an explanation, but..."

Mary patted her son's cheek. "Go."

Dean ran down the aisle, passing Sam, who was heading towards their parents. He dropped to his knees next to Cas. "Hiya, Cas."

"Hello, Dean." Cas reached out and cupped Dean's cheek. "There's so much I want to say, to tell you."

"We still have all the time, Cas. You think you being like this is going to make me stop loving you?" Dean rested his forehead against Cas'.

Cas shook his head. "I can't stay here, not like this. It's already starting to hurt."

"Cas, I live on the freakin’ shoreline. I'm pretty sure we can figure something out."

"And what kind of life is that for you?" Cas frowned. "Dean, I need to get back in the water."

Dean stood up and held his hand down to Cas. Cas used his tentacles to climb up Dean's body and cling to him. Despite his heart breaking, Dean couldn't help but chuckle at the blue limbs wrapping around him and tickling him. Dean sniffled as he started to walk towards the water. "That day on the shore, was that your tentacle that brushed against my foot?"

"I'm sorry." Cas buried his face in Dean's neck. "I don't understand why humans have toes, other than to be tickled. What purpose do they actually serve?"

"You're something else, Cas." Dean waded out into the water. "Why couldn't we run, Cas?"

"Per Michael, being here was a part of the spell. I thought that leaving would turn me back into this." Cas seemed to cling tighter to Dean, despite going deeper into the water. "For what it's worth, Michael wasn't lying. I do love you."

"Then don't act like this is final, Cas." Dean pulled back, forcing Cas to look at him. "Don't give up on us."

Cas surged forward and pressed their lips together, capturing Dean in a kiss. He pulled back and rested their foreheads together again. "Do you believe that you're finally worth it?" The confusion must have been evident in Dean's eyes. "Sam. He told me that I had made a change in your life. That before you had never believed that you were deserving. Do you believe that now?"

"I do, Cas." Dean nodded. "And I deserve you."

"Then keep believing, Dean." Cas pressed their lips together one more time before sliding down Dean's body. "I love you, Dean." Cas dove out into the waves, swimming off towards the horizon.

Dean fell to his knees as he watched Cas go. He sat there for several moments before a voice called from behind him. "Dean? You won't do Cas any good if you catch cold." Dean looked over his shoulder to see his mother. He pushed himself up and walked back. "He'll be back."

"I hope so." Dean let out a heavy sigh. He looked at his mother, carefully choosing his next words. "Mom, are you the one who told me Cas' name?"

"You have no proof of that." Mary bit her lip, and Dean knew she was fighting back a smile.

"You called me a dumbass." Dean shook a finger at her.

Mary countered. “You called me a fucking bird.”

“Because you were?”

“And you were a little dumb.” Mary smiled sadly as she held out her arms. Dean walked up to her, and she wrapped them around him. "I’m sorry. I was frustrated. What kind of name is Misha?" Dean chuckled before sobbing into her shoulder. "Cas gave me hope, Dean. And he brought me home to you, and Sam, and your father. Have hope that he'll return. Because I know he wants nothing more than to be with you."

Dean nodded, unable to speak as he melted into his mother's embrace for the first time in years.

…

Over the weeks, things changed.

Mary's return to Antigua was considered a miracle and celebrated throughout all of St. John.

After pressure from Dean, Sam and Jess brought their relationship to John and Mary. John already knew.

The Lebanon was retired, and a new ship commissioned to take its place. Sam was named Captain of the Redemption.

Yet there was one thing that never changed. Dean spent every morning, every evening, and every free moment standing on the outcrop, watching the horizon.

Impala was always by his side. Occasionally his mother would join him. Other times, Sam would be by his side.

But Cas never returned.

…

One morning, Dean started his morning trek out to the rocks, when Impala started to bark excitedly and took off. Dean looked up, and at the end of the outcrop, a cloaked figure was sitting, barefoot, dangling their feet in the water. Dean stood up straighter and started walking faster. Impala had already reached the person and was playfully jumping on them - probably drooling all over them - his tail wagging happily.

Dean didn't dare to hope, but the way that Impala was reacting, "...Cas?"

The figure pulled down their hood, revealing their identity. "Hello, Dean." Cas pushed himself up to standing. "I've missed you."

Dean couldn't speak. He closed the distance between them and pulled Cas into his arms.

After several moments of holding one another, Dean pulled back and looked down. "You have legs? How did you get here?"

"Of all the things?" Cas shook his head, smiling and pulled a necklace out from under his shirt. "I went home. I told my father what happened. I'm officially exiled, even though I didn't kill Michael."

"What? Why?" Dean looked at the necklace lying against Cas' chest. "There's a misunderstanding."

Cas shook his head. "I'm exiled because I fell in love with you. However, my father didn't want to see me fade away, so he sent me off with one last parting gift." He gently played with the pendant. "As long as I'm wearing this, I have legs. I take it off; well, it’s no secret that I’m a cecaelia." Cas chuckled. "He always had a way for me to come to the human world. He fully expected that I would want to one day. It turns out I was just too afraid to ask."

"Cas, does this mean...?" Dean took Cas' hands in his, interlocking their fingers. "Are you staying?"

"As long as you’ll have me? There's no place I'd rather be." Cas leaned forward, reaffirming his love for Dean with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
